


Ghost

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, Angst, Canon - Book, Gen, Poetry, R Plus L Equals J, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: A fan poem about *that* scene in ADWD, with a side of R+L=J
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> BE MINDFUL OF THE TAGS/CATEGORIES  
> Contains ADWD spoilers and Major Character Death  
> Written at 5 am after playing way too much of the GOT CK2 mod.  
> Book canon only, because as visceral as this scene was in the show, the book version hit much harder. Plus, y'know, we still don't know exactly what's going to happen in the books with Jon. And the ages of everyone are shifted up in the show too, which doesn't really convey the full tragedy of it all, imo. So yeah, beware: angst.

He dies

cold, blood-drenched

surrounded by foes

enemies

he once

(no, still)

called brothers.

He dies

in snow on stone

dark clothes, dark hair

indistinguishable

from his lifeblood

pooled freezing

around him.

He dies

not knowing for true

whether the choices

he's made

were worth the price

demanded

by the world.

He dies

omen-marked, prophesied

by witch's words

doomed by love

slain for the sake

of oath-bound brothers

and the thought of a sister.

He dies

not yet full-grown

his truest companion's name

on his lips

still a child

yet older than his mother

ever got to be.


End file.
